Berzerker
Berzerker is one of the playable characters —actually, one of the forms that the only playable character can take— in the platform videogame Kid Chameleon. He is a zany punk anarchist in a horned helmet who's able to charge at enemies and blocks, bull style. Properties Description Light gray Marvel-style suit, three horns, black shades, and a long tail. Berzerker US Manual.PNG|US/EU manual sketch Berzerker JP Manual.PNG|Japanese manual illustration Abilities Berserker's only ability is to act like a punk, bullying enemies around and destroying the furniture. Movement Berzerker is among the least agile transformations. He can jump up to 6 blocks in height. Attack Berzerk's weapons are his horns. The SPECIAL button has no use for his costume; the Rhino will bend over and run head first after a few steps. It takes about 2½ blocks of run-up to start charging (only takes 2 blocks when walking). It's tricky to charge at things while jumping or use jumping as run-up, but it can be done sometimes. Berzerker's attack is the most effective weapon in the game: it's the only thing that can kill mutiple-hit enemies with one impact. A few enemies are immune to charges: Tanks are too tough, so Berzerker will bounce off. Same happens with Goats and Armadillos when they charge, but both these monsters can be charged to death when they themselves are NOT charging. Hands creep too low to get hit and will inevitably grab Berzerker when he runs past them. Scorpions will sometimes resist a Berzerker charge, depending on what level you are in (see the Scorpion page for more info on this). If in a level with hard Scorpions, you'll bounce off and end up in front of the angry Scorpion. However, there is a way to kill a Scorpion every time: a crawling charge. Charge the scorpion, and just before you impact, hold crouch as well as forwards. Time it right and you can safely kill the scorpion. Spinning Twins can be sent to hell by horn mail once separated, but hitting them while they're engaged causes him to rebound. Fire Demons are dangerous to charge at, though make a pretty nice flame effect if you succeed. The fire elemental itself can be charged safely, but the fire trail it leaves behind will hurt Berzerker. It's possible to charge the fire elemental and then immediately jump to avoid the fire trail, with good timing. Chargeable Enemies '''(send 'em to hell!) *Armadillos (when not charging) *Crystals *Dragons *Drips *Emo Rocks *Fire Demons *Goats (when not charging) *Mini Hopping Skulls *Ninjas (they will try to jump out of your way) *Orcas *Robots *Scorpions (ones that use their stingers must be killed with a crouching charge [[Scorpion] page]) *Spinning Twins (when separated) *Tar Monsters *UFO Pilots *Shishkaboss *Boomerang Bosses *Bagel Brothers '''Pushable Enemies *Crabs Enemies That Push You Back *Armadillos (when charging) *Crabs *Goats (when charging) *Orcas (when charging) *Scorpions (if it uses its stinger when you're not crouching [[Scorpion] page]) *Spinning Twins (in spinning formation) *Tanks *Shooting Tanks *Shishkaboss *Boomerang Bosses *Bagel Brothers Unchargeable Enemies *Archers *Big Hopping Skulls *Clouds *Flying Dragons *Drillers *Fireballs *Hands (if one grabs you from the front while charging, you will not take any damage!) *Lions *Spheres *Tornadoes *UFOs *Plethora Charging The Berzerker helmet allows great interaction with the KC environment, not only with enemies (if you understand mindless destroying as interaction). Besides monsters, you can also charge blocks, either following the game designer's plans or even finding interesting backdoors to solve levels and bringing chaos to carefully designed maps. Berzerker usually destroys two blocks in one charge (by directly hitting, that is). This is enough to walk through the gap. It is possible to smash three blocks by an extremely well-timed jump exactly as you hit your target, or one block by crouching before you hit your target. Berzerker levels feature rock walls that must be smashed to continue. Prize blocks are destroyed by a charge, not opened. Ice blocks shoot forward lethal icicles when smashed, which turns them into useful distance weapons. Steel blocks are not destroyed, but pushed forward. Once pushed, the steel block will continue to fly horizontally and not stop until it collides with another block (of any kind), a wall in the terrain, or the edge of the level, killing any enemy in the way. This technique to exterminate monsters is called steelswiping. Although they look exactly the same, drill blocks can't be pushed. Even though Mushroom blocks can be destroyed by bullets from Shooter blocks or icicles from Ice blocks, they cannot be destroyed by Berzerker. Berzerker can also charge or cancel out bullets from Shooter blocks or icicles from Ice blocks. If one of these projectiles happens to come into Berzerker's charging range, they will just cancel out and disappear into thin air, without giving him any damage. This can be easily observed if you allow Berzerker to run over a row of Shooter blocks that contain an upward targeting direction. Appearances Berzerker is often a compulsory helmet: it is easy to put the player in a situation whence only Berzerker can escape. Since you will be forced to put the helmet on often, do whatever you need to keep it. He is also useful in escaping delicate situations and can save you a lot of time. Berzerker helmets can be found in the following levels: Stage 1 *Highwater Pass 1 *Under Skull Mountain 3 *Hills of the Warrior 2 *The Crystal Crags 1 *Dragonspike *Stormwalk Mountain Stage 2 *The Whispering Woods 2 *Elsewhere 5 *Whale Grotto *The Forbidden Tombs *Stairway to Oblivion Stage 3 *Woods of Despair 2 *The Valley of Life *Elsewhere 11 *Elsewhere 14 *Elsewhere 15 *Bagel Brothers Stage 4 *The Hills Have Eyes *Elsewhere 23 *Secrets in the Rocks *Hills of Forever *Monster Island *The Final Marathon Trivia * Berzerker is the first helmet you must pick up during the game in order to progress, at the beginning of Highwater Pass 1. * The greatest number of Berzerker helmets found in a single level is five. Highwater Pass 1, Hills of the Warrior 2, The Forbidden Tombs, and Woods of Despair 2 all contain this number Category:Helmets